


Summer's End

by MrProphet



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Summer's End

“Were we running short of ice or something?” Rose asked. “Only you said we came here to get something, and there’s nothing else here.”

The Doctor ignored her.

“Doctor, it’s dark and it’s cold.”

“Come and look,” the Doctor called.

Rose tramped ungraciously over. “It’s a rock.”

“It’s Mont Blanc!” the Doctor protested. “The highest mountain in Western Europe.”

“It’s a foot high.”

“No; it’s just under fifteen-thousand-seven-hundred-and-seventy-three feet of ice.”

“Why are we here?”

The Doctor pointed to the horizon, where the sun was rising. “Put your goggles on; don’t want to get snowblind.”

Rose hurried to obey. With the goggles on she could see nothing, but a moment later the mountain was clear again, as the sun’s light flashed from the shining snows.

“Now, look at Mont Blanc.”

Rose turned wearily to look at the rock… and saw a tiny, white flower opening in the sunlight.

“It’s the year one-million-three-hundred-and-fifty-seven-thousand and the last edelweiss in the universe – the last flower on Earth – is blooming for the last time. Until they reclaim her, this is Earth’s final summer.” 

“Oh,” Rose whispered.

He bent and gently gathered the flower into a stasis tube. “Some things are worth saving,” he declared.


End file.
